


SnowMen in Australia

by Akimoto_Kumiko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding Time, Christmas fic, Junkrat - Freeform, My OC - Freeform, Roadhog - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimoto_Kumiko/pseuds/Akimoto_Kumiko
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog sees snow for the first time before Christmas and enjoy it, but what happens when they remember about their booked trip back to Australia?Junkrat isn't too happy about this so his 2 friends Jackie and Roadhog try to cheer him up.Jackie Madison is an OC of mine





	1. Get Ready for Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Whelpers, hope it isnt too terrible.

Christmas was right around the corner when it started to snow. Junkrat and Roadhog had never actually seen or been in such a weather before, so naturally they were thrilled.

After having enough of watching from the window, Junkrat ran out of the base and flailed around in the white heaps of snow giggling like a child.

"Oi! Roadhog! Itsa um...What's it called again-"

Roadhog grunted an answer that only Jackie and Junkrat could understand.

"Roight. Snow" Jamison drawled out the word slowly to test it out. "Well whateva it is. It's cold!"

Jackie could only laugh as Roadhog began to join their tall aussie friend in the fun. Her attire was warm and comfy, but the same couldn't be said with the Junkers.  
Their clothing consisted of shorts and no shirt.

"You guys seriously never seen snow before?" She asks.

"Neva in my life till now" his accent was a bit thick but still decent. Another grunt or huff came from Roadhog.

Jamison began to blab on fondly about how hot Australia was until he suddenly jolted up from his position and shouted, "Weren't we going ta 'Straila this Christmas!"

Jackie and Roadhog were midway putting the head on their make shift snowman when they stopped to stare at the blonde.

"You guys made plans?" Asked the girl.

Finally a gruff sentence could be heard from the largest person of the two, "Yes.. We need to pack our bags and head to the airport tonight." Roadhog turned to Jackie.

"We didn't plan on having another person around, but you're coming too of course."

Jackie was jumping up and down in joy, but Junkrat's reaction was the complete opposite.

"Can't we.. Ya know. Stay?" Junkrat was fidgeting with his fingers with a small pout set on his face. "We've always been in 'Straila! How 'bout we just skip this-"

He was immediately cut off when Roadhog's large hand smooshed his face.

"Alroight. Guess not mate."

And so concluded their trip to Australia this Christmas.

 


	2. A Sad Junker Makes a Moody Junker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow? You made it so far. Here's a cookie  
> *gives le cookie*

The Junkers, including Jackie, got off the plane and were finally in Australia after a long flight. Junkrat was moody the entire time as he wanted to play with snow.

"Mm!" Jackie stretched and was hit with a dry breeze along with the sun's scalding rays. "Geez.. It really is hot here huh Jamie?"

She turns to glance at him but was only met with crossed arms and a grumpy face.

"Aw.. C'mon. Isn't it nice to be back to where you're from?" The girl tries to ease his fit but even fails to convince herself.

The place was a wasteland. It looked like Steampunk Hell had puked it's guts all over the place and added a touch of radiation for pleasantries. Noting that, Jackie puts on a mask to prevent inhalation of anything bad.

Roadhog guides Jackie and drags Junkrat for a short tour on how they used to live. They were scavengers after all.

Once it was dusk, they make a small camp place with tents and all that. Jamison was still sulking.

Jackie starts, "Hey.. I've got an idea." She then whispers into Roadhog's ear. "Psst...And.. Got it? Alright Mak-Mak!" ((A Nickname for Mako aka Roadhog

Roadhog stands from his seat and heads off to god knows where. Junkrat gives a confused tilt of a head.

"Waz happening?" He asks suspiciously while staring at his bodyguard/friend's retreating figure in the distance. "You guys planning somethin' against me or whot."

"Just wait till he comes back James. In the mean time, let's start making some bombs yeah? Could never have too many." She fishes out some scrap material and beams a grin.

That managed to pry him out of his moody self as he shoots a goofy grin back at her, "Now that's more like it!" Junkrat cackles like a maniac, "Oh oh- Let's put a buncha gun powder ta make an even bigger explosion!"

This continues on for a few hours and Roadhog returns with sack fulls of scrap metal parts in hand.

"What? You're gone 3 hours fer that junk?" Asks Junkrat.

Jackie grabs a bunch of wonky looking metal pieces and starts putting them together. "Look.. This might be silly but. I asked Mako to get a bunch of metal parts to make a snowman."

Junkrat can only deadpan and point out the obvious with his metal hand, "I may have a few loose screws- alright. Maybe a bit more, but that ain't no snow sheila"

She fumes, "I know it isn't you dork! But this is an Australian snow man. Now are you going to help me make em or not."

The Junkers turn to look at each other before bursting out in laughter. Roadhog's being deep and bellowing, and Junkrat's a high pitched cackle.

"Alright alright, we'll have it yer way Jacks." Jamison wipes a tear with his organic human hand and sets off to work on his very own Australian snowman. Roadhog follows this action.

It turns darker and darker as the sun sets when they finally finished their hard working project.

Jackie's snowman, or rather metalman, was a simple old fashion looking one. Jamie's was a Rat and a Pig.  
Roadhog's was a Pachimari.

The trio lay against each other and look at their magnificent work.

"Ain't it beautiful?" Junkrat sighs happily proud of his creation. All of them were satisfied with how things came out. Roadhog would give his 10/10.

"Yeah.. Now let's blow em up" Jackie says this while displaying her bombs.

They all jump up to their feet and look at their works of art menacingly.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!

A loud explosion shakes the Earth and deafens any ears around them as they laugh at the destruction they caused.

"You guys are the best really~" The girl lazily hangs her arms around the Junkers. "Let's go home now. I'm tired of this heat."

While leaving, all that's left behind is a crater in the ground from their Snowmen in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, bless your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Congratz, you made it to the end of the first chapter. Care to go to the next?  
> >Yes  
> >Hell no.


End file.
